Fiesta de máscaras y disfraces
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Hoy es noche de festival en el reino de Paraíso. Fiesta considerada pagana para el rey Uri y aquellos nobles seguidores de sus creencias. Jean, un joven trabajador de la casa Smith comete el error de desear algo peligroso durante la noche más oscura del reino. / Se habal de cosas oscuras boooo


**Fic del concurso #RUGIDO de la página de Facebook llamada: Attack on Fanfics.**

 **Fiesta de máscaras y disfraces.**

Siempre detesté el festival de disfraces de la capital. Desde que nos mudamos hace dos años desde el frío distrito de Nedplay ubicado en la zona norte de las paredes de la muralla María hasta el distrito de Sina junto con nuestros Lords, la familia Smith; las cosas han sido algo extrañas y hasta escalofriantes cada celebración del festival de máscaras. Teniendo una especie de falta de memoria en cada festival, y según muchos rumores del mercado; durante esas noches de máscaras y disfraces, los demonios salen a jugar con los cuerpos humanos, provocando que aquellos utilizados nunca recuerden lo sucedido al día siguiente.

Cada último día del décimo mes, los ricachones y gente pomposa de la ciudad capital, así como uno que otro plebeyo desde hace un par de años comenzaron a adquirir la tradición de pasearse por todas las calles vestidos con ropa extranjera, junto con la tradición de vestir sobre sus rostros unas máscaras con forma de demonios y unos collares de colores alrededor de sus cuellos. Personas que se paseaban bailando al ritmo de las melodías tocadas por los músicos callejeros que los acompañaban con vestimentas reveladoras. Tradición únicamente efectuada por aquellos quienes parecían repudiar la nueva religión impuesta por el rey Uri tras haber tomado el trono tras la muerte de su progenitor.

-Mierda, mierda… -murmuré, cargando las cajas mientras corría lo más rápido posible dentro de ese callejón; escuchando de fondo el campanario sonar al dar las seis de la tarde.

El campanario más antiguo de la capital no sólo era conocido por su belleza y altura espectacular. Era conocido principalmente por la exactitud en la que anunciaba la hora para todos los habitantes de Sina. Exactitud envidiada por todos los relojes de mano que poseían los acaudalados de la ciudad más concurrida de nuestro reino.

-Debo llegar… -susurraba, chocando con una que otra persona vestida de esas ropas extrañas.

Deteniéndome al sentir mis dedos adormecidos por el peso de las cajas en el callejón, pude escuchar a los lejos la última campanada de la torre más alta del lugar.

-Las seis -dije, mirando fijamente el edificio donde se encontraba esa campana tan famosa y que deba la hora de una manera tan exacta que ni la misma tecnología había podido superar -. Debe ser trabajo del demonio -dije sin pensar mis palabras a manera de susurro.

-No, no tenemos nada que ver con ello -mencionó divertido una voz masculina en un tono grueso y hasta tenebroso.

Mi cuerpo se entumeció en el momento que escuché las palabras extrañas provenientes de aquel ser.

-Oye, viejo no… -mencioné, volteando para corregir las extrañas palabras de ese hombre; obteniendo para mi sorpresa la presencia del viento dentro de ese pasadizo -. ¿Nadie? -pregunté en voz alta, arrodillándome para tomar las cajas al creer que quizá el cansancio me estuviese jugando una mala pasada o quizá lo que comí durante el poco tiempo libre que obtuve en espera de las bolsas de azúcar me estaba haciendo efecto -. Jean, deja de comer esos chocolates que le robas al señor Smith, tal parece que están llenos de opio como chismean los viejos esos del mercado.

El pasadizo no era uno de mis lugares favoritos, en realidad. Trataba de evitarlo a toda costa desde que lo descubrí hace dos años atrás, principalmente por la presencia de ladrones, prostitutas y uno que otro vendedor de drogas ilícitas; así como por el simple hecho que toda vez que pasaba por ahí, la misma policía robaba mi mercancía con la excusa de ser comprada en el mercado negro y que por órdenes del puto rey, debían ser confiscadas.

-Ese idiota monarca -dije en voz alta, caminando dentro de ese apestoso lugar.

-¿Hablando mal de nuestro rey? -preguntó una voz conocida.

-No es mercancía del mercado negro, señor Dok -deteniéndome para alzar mis brazos como se nos educó con el nuevo reglamento una vez coloqué las cajas sobre el suelo.

-Demuéstralo, mocoso -indicó, pinchándome con su macana en una de mis costillas -Necesito el recibo de compra y te dejo libre, Kirstein.

-Vaya… -bajando mis brazos -. Ya no hay confianza en esta tierra… -metiendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos en busca del papel que puse en algún lugar de mi pantalón.

-¿Deseas que los detenga? -preguntó nuevamente esa voz -. ¿Puedo hacer que coman polvo si así lo deseas?

-No seas idiota -, respondí nuevamente sin pensar.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó el oficial, levantando la ceja izquierda -. ¿Hablas conmigo, sanguijuela?

Había hablado sin pensar. Y para colmo, lo había hecho en voz alta.

-Ah… N-no, no… -dije, tartamudeando un poco en mi respuesta.

\- ¿A quién llamaste idiota, entonces? -preguntó, cambiando su temple por uno más serio. Acercándoseme mientras me fulminaba con su mirada, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Mierda… -susurré.

No sólo había ofendido a un policía. Había hecho enojar al oficial más poderoso de los policías de la ciudad. Era nada más y nada menos que Niles Dok, uno de los favoritos del rey en cuanto a dictar las nuevas leyes del reino. Hombre que no pensaría dos veces en volarme los sesos con esa arma que sostenía su cinturón de cuero.

-He comprado legalmente la mercancía -dije, tratando de desviar el tema.

-No te dejará en paz -dijo la voz entre risas -. De hecho -continuó-, va a matarte y luego irá a coger con su esposa como si nada hubiese pasado, Jean. Lo está pensando. ¿Deseas saber cómo vas a morir el día de hoy?

-¡Calla! -grité, girando mi cuerpo unos ciento ochenta grados de manera casi automática al sentirme fastidiado por esa voz; dándole la espalda al oficial.

-Tienes agallas, mocoso -dijo el oficial, sacando el arma de su cinturón -. Espero que hayas rezado antes de salir porque aquí mueres -. Apuntándome.

Recuerdo haber pensado en mi madre durante ese instante. Pensando en lo mucho que la amaba, en lo mucho que la extrañaría si moría dentro de ese pasadizo asqueroso con olor a heces y lo mucho que lloraría si esos oficiales quienes me asesinaron fuesen a anunciarle mi muerte para después entregarle mi cuerpo descompuesto como si nada hubiese pasado a la mansión en la que ella trabajaba.

-Puedo salvarte -mencionó esa voz -. Puedo hacerlo si así me lo pides -. Insistía.

No comprendía de donde provenía esa voz, mas sentía escalofrío cada vez que me hablaba. "¿ _Por qué me había elegido a mí_?", me pregunté en ese instante, sintiendo el metal del arma en mi espalda.

-¿Quieres decir tus últimas plegarias? -me preguntó el policía.

-Acepto -respondí, cerrando mis ojos.

-Hecho -indicó la voz tenebrosa.

"¿¡Hecho!?", me pregunté confundido; sintiendo como una especie de remolino de viento, con tierra y lo que creí eran plumas de gallinas nos invadió de forma que consideré mágica y hasta extraordinaria.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? -gritó el jefe de los guardias, metiendo el arma dentro de su funda de cuero.

Gritando a todo pulmón ante la ventisca, el policía Niles comenzaba a ser la persona en la que esa especie de mini tornado rodeaba y que por alguna extraña razón contenía tierra y plumas. Viento que comenzó a ser combinado con la presencia de una voz tenebrosa; haciendo que la voz del policía se volviese más intensa al comenzar a dañarle el rostro y las demás partes del cuerpo por ese viento extraño.

-¿Te gusta jugar? -le preguntó la voz al uniformado -. Yo amo jugar.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritaba el hombre siendo empujado hacia la salida del callejón por esa ventisca.

-¿Te gusta matar? -volvió a preguntar esa voz masculina que parecía emerger de la ventisca -. A mí también me gusta hacerlo. De hecho, me encanta…

-¿¡Matar!? -continuaba gritando ese policía de cabellera negra, siendo arrastrado rápidamente al mismo tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de sangre por ese viento que giraba a gran velocidad -. ¡Te voy a matar! -sacando nuevamente el arma de la funda -. ¡Voy a acabar contigo! -comenzando a disparar su arma un par de veces.

Estaba perplejo por aquello que veía mis ojos. No sólo había escuchado una voz masculina que comenzó a parecer de la nada en ese último día del décimo mes del año 840 desde el nacimiento del primer rey, sino que de lo que parecía ser de la nada; un viento combinado con tierra y plumas rodeaban a aquel hombre y hasta lo dañaba.

-Dejaré de comer chocolates -dije en voz baja, tomando las cajas para huir de esa balacera.

Corriendo sin esperar por el resultado de aquel encuentro extraño, corrí con toda la fuerza que mis bellas y musculosas piernas me lo permitían. Decidiendo devolverme por la entrada de ese callejón en vez de adentrarme en lo más profundo de ese pasadizo apestoso. Entrada que para mi suerte, había sido despejada gracias a los disparos escuchados por el oficial Niles.

-¡Corre, corre; corre! -gritaba como un desquiciado para mí mismo cargando las cajas como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Y es que no bromeaba mucho que digamos. Sabía muy bien que podría ser azotado si no llevaba en buen estado la mercancía. Los Smith eran jefes amables, hasta que dañabas algo que les perteneciese.

-¡Corre, corre; corre! -Insistía, como si le estuviese dando instrucciones a mis piernas al atravesar con todas mis fuerzas ese callejón.

-Quizá no deberías de irte con tanta prisa -dijo la voz, haciendo que me detuviese repentinamente -. Oh, vaya. ¿Debo agradecerte por detenerte? -preguntó la voz, haciendo que debido a mis nervios las cajas se menearan haciendo que se resbalaran poco a poco de mis manos.

-No existes… -murmuré, tratando de convencerme de que lo escuchado por mis oídos era mera casualidad y una mala futura diarrea -. Si cago, todo mejorará. Maldito chocolate…

-Nos vemos en el festival, mocoso -dijo la voz en un tono amenazante -. Te veo en la calle 3 y avenida 3.

-Esas calles y avenidas no existen -mencioné, recordando cómo los rótulos de las calles y avenidas no eran numéricos en nuestro reino -. De todas maneras, no iré – repliqué, exhalando un poco de aire para calmar los nervios.

Sorprendentemente no obtuve respuesta. Contrario a lo pensado, la voz no dijo nada más. Por unos segundos pensé que finalmente había dejado de delirar, y que ese pequeño episodio de esquizofrenia ya se había acabado.

Tomando las cajas con todas las fuerzas y apresurando mi regreso a casa, el campanario volvió a sonar.

-Con que ya pasó una hora… -murmuré, ajustando las cajas para que no se cayesen -. El festival está a punto de iniciar, debo regresar antes de toparme con esos desquiciados.

El festival no era únicamente una bofetada política sobre las leyes reales, Sino una declaración de rebeldía religiosa, donde se practicaba la fornicación y uno que otro ritual alejado de las creencias religiosas predominantes dentro de este reino.

-Cierren las puertas y llenen los muros que rodean su puerta con sangre de carnero -decía la voz de ese joven con cabellera rubia dentro de esa calle que no recordaba haber elegir ni de la que recordaba haber pasado alguna vez en mi vida-. Hoy es la noche que los demonios salen a jugar, y sus almas pueden ser tomadas si los dejan entrar -. Insistía sobre una caja de madera, tirando algo que parecía ser agua a todo aquel que pasaba cerca suyo.

"¿Alma?" me pregunté, observando la vestimenta sucia, agujereada y esas sandalias desgastadas de ese joven que hablaba cosas de las cual no entendía mucho que digamos. Apariencia desganada muy característica del culto ortodoxo de las murallas.

-Quizá debería de preocuparse por un baño, antes de las almas de los demás -dije en voz alta sin pensar nuevamente; haciendo que el rostro del rubio se dirigiese hacia el mío.

-Quizá deberías de rezar -respondió el joven de ojos azules -. ¿O caso te gusta trabajar para el demonio?

Quise ignorar sus palabras, mas algo dentro de mí me hizo enojar por su manera de hablar.

-¿Rezar, dices? -pregunté, colocando las cajas sobre el suelo apestoso de la ciudad.

-Estás contaminado, hermano -respondió el chico que parecía tener mi edad.

-Eres del culto -enfaticé, mirando sus pies sucios -. Pastor… -murmuré, pensando en el hambre que podía tener una persona que vivía de las limosnas de los demás.

-No -indicó, bajando de la caja -. Aún soy un aprendiz -sonriendo un poco al ver la caja -Azúcar. Un bien valioso dentro de este reino. Debes de trabajar para nobles si llevas esas cajas. ¿Me equivoco?

-Eres observador para ser un predicador de palabras aburridas.

-No serán pomposas, mas son verdaderas -indicó, acercándose; despidiendo un olor a falta de baño que me hizo no desear comer algo de mi cena esta noche

-Necesitas un baño, aprendiz.

-Armin -indicó, estirando su mano sucia para que fuese estrechada con la mía.

-No te ofendas, pero… -susurré, sintiendo asco de tocar esa mano.

-Lamento que mi suciedad no te permita saludarme -dijo, retirando su mano -. ¿Podrías darme algo de agua para bañarme y algo de comida para alimentarme en esta noche de festival?

La pregunta me dejó perplejo por unos cuantos segundos. Era la primera vez que un indigente me pedía alimento y acogida, y menos durante la noche en la que todos los opositores de la religión actualmente predominante por aquellos amantes de las leyes reales salían a tomar vino y coger como conejos.

-Verás… -pensando un poco mi respuesta.

-No estás obligado a responder de forma positiva -Indicó, sonriendo tímidamente -. Te deseo una buena noche. No olvides rezar, y pedir que aquello con lo que contactaste no te visite durante esta noche de festival -subiendo sobra la caja.

-Mierda… -susurré, sintiendo algo de remordimiento por no haber aceptado inmediatamente su propuesta -. ¡Está bien, rubio! -grité, haciendo que su rostro voltease casi inmediatamente.

-Hecho -caminando en mi dirección -. Gracias por tu amabilidad, juro que no se olvidará tu gesto.

-Sí, sí… -dije de mala gana, sintiendo que eso de que me besen el trasero por un favor no es lo mío -¿Quieres comer? Ayuda -pasándole un par de cajas.

La presencia del contacto reciente con los reinos del exterior, atrajo al reino conocido como el de las murallas; aires nuevos, pensamientos diferentes y hasta un cambio en la infraestructura. Creándose nuevos caminos y hasta estilos de carretera alrededor del castillo del rey Fritz.

-Ya casi llegamos -le dije al rubio tras un par de horas de camino.

-¿Debes de caminar esto cada vez que vas al mercado?

-Sí… -respondí algo cansado -Siempre tomo la calle Frida para regresar y luego la avenida Zeke…

-Hoy tomaste la 3 y 4.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso no existe -repliqué en un tono divertido.

-Esos son los números antiguos de esa calle y avenida donde nos encontramos.

-Mejor llámales Kuchel y Uri, suenan mejor.

El rubio decidió no responder.

Entramos finalmente a la mansión, por la parte trasera que nos dirigiría a la cocina en la que trabajaba mi madre.

-¡Llegas tarde, Jean! -gritó mi amigo Marco al verme por ese camino de tierra.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunté algo extrañado de su actitud nerviosa.

-Hay invitados. Y al parecer son importantes -indicó el chico de cabellos oscuros y pecas en el rostro; observando a mi invitado -. ¿Es alguien que pedirá empleo en las caballerizas? Necesitamos a alguien que peine los caballos.

-No -dije, colocando las cajas sobre el suelo -. Pasará la noche con nosotros.

-¡Jean! -gritó nuevamente mi amigo desde que llegué junto con mi madre a la mansión de los Smith en el norte. Tomando mi mano para llevarme unos cuantos metros lejos del rubio indigente para hablarme entre susurros -. No puedes traer invitados sin el permiso del señor. Sabes lo estricto que son, especialmente el hijo de nuestro amo.

-No dormirá en la mansión, sino con nosotros en la casa anexa -dije, mirando en dirección del rubio quien había decidido tomar las cajas.

-No aprendes. Ve y avísale a los amos, y si ellos te dejan; entonces yo mismo te ayudaré.

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, simplemente asentí.

-Marco. ¿Dónde están los presumidos de nuestros amos? -pregunté, soltándome.

-No hables así de los Smith. Fueron ellos los que te acogieron a ti y a tu madre desde la muerte de tu padre. Deberías de estarles agradecidos -replicó molesto, marchándose después de sus palabras.

-Tch -gruñí, caminando en dirección del rubio.

Mientras me acercaba, pensaba en las palabras que podría decirles a los amos. Especialmente, al primogénito, quien no sólo era un famoso profesor de la universidad más prestigiosa del reino; sino uno de los hombres más codiciados por las familias más acaudaladas de la zona.

-Aunque tiene unos gustos raros en chicas -mencioné, recordando el rostro y personalidad de una de sus mejores amigas y que según los chismes del mercado, sería la futura esposa del rubio primogénito -. Quizá los hombres de Sina prefieren el cerebro a la belleza -continuaba hablando en voz alta, caminando sin haberme percatado que ya había llegado hasta donde Armin se encontraba.

-No todo es belleza, joven Jean -replicó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -. ¿No tienes alguna chica que llame tu atención?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. No había pensado en esa chica de rasgos mezclados desde que pude verla aquel día en el mercado cuando fui enviado a comprar pescado.

-No -murmuré, mintiéndole descaradamente a mi invitado hediondo -. Ah, lo olvidaba -recalqué, tomando las cajas de las manos del rubio para llevarlas a la cocina como se me había indicado -. Debo anunciar a los dueños que dormirás aquí, de lo contrario Marco me acusará. Es demasiado correcto para mi gusto.

-Comprendo… -susurró, sonriendo de manera un poco tenebrosa para ser un aprendiz de pastor -. Marco parece ser… Demasiado correcto.

-¿Recuerdas hacia qué dirección se fue Marco? -pregunté.

-No. No realmente.

-Bueno, no hay nada que hacerle. Ven conmigo, y así aprovechamos para que los dueños te conozcan. Son algo serios, mas no tengas miedo; no muerden -indiqué, dándole una caja al rehusarme en llevar ambas cajas hacia la cocina.

-La familia Smith no es la que lo hace -indicó algo serio de rostro.

Las palabras en un tono seco de mi nuevo invitado fueron algo curiosas. Mientras llevábamos las cajas, pensé en que quizá los estudiantes de pastores no suelen bromear tanto como yo pensaba y que el tema de riqueza y nobleza no es algo de lo que amen conversar.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos sin decir ni una palabra desde aquella incómoda conversación. Llegando a la puerta que nos permitiría entrar a la cocina en donde mi madre trabajaba y preparaba esas deliciosas comidas de las que yo amaba probar mucho antes que los dueños.

-¡Madre! -grité, tocando un la punta de mi zapatos sucios y algo viejos la puerta.

-¿¡Dónde rayos estabas!? -preguntó mi madre, abriendo la puerta. La cara de mi santa progenitora era de pocos amigos, fulminándome con esos ojos al momento de ver los míos -. Tenemos invitados, y gracias a tu falta de azúcar no he podido darles para beber té. Tienes suerte que nuestros invitados al parecer no son tan amantes de las comidas dulces.

-¿No toman té con azúcar? -pregunté extrañado, entrando a la habitación.

-¿Jean? -preguntó mi madre, mirando extrañada al rubio que tenía al frente -. ¿Podrías indicarme el nombre de la chica?

Riendo un poco ante el comentario de mi madre, decidí colocar primero las cajas sobre el suelo y explicar después el nombre y supuesta profesión de ese chico de rostro femenino que estaba frente a la puerta de la cocina.

-Es un varón, madre. Aunque luzca como una chica con ese peinado feo -dije, haciendo una mueca en dirección a Armin para que entrase y colocase en el mismo lugar las cajas que él cargaba.

-Soy Armin, señora -. Replicó, entrando con las cajas para colocarlas cerca de aquellas que puse con mis manos sobre el suelo -. Dijiste que me presentarías a los dueños.

-Dije que les pediría permiso. No es una presentación -. Corregí.

-Espera -interrumpió mi madre -. ¿Acaso no te dije que tenemos invitados? No vas a meter a este chico con mal olor en la sala y vas a interrumpir a los amos.

-Madre, si no lo hago y lo dejo dormir aquí sin el permiso de los Smith; nos van a echar como perros a la calle.

-Me disculpo por ese pensamiento acerca de mi familia -indicó una nueva voz en la conversación.

-Ay, no… -susurré, observando cómo las cejas del hijo del amo entraban con una taza a la cocina.

-Joven Erwin, lamento si usted cree que pensamos mal acerca de la familia. Estaremos agradecidos siempre por su ayuda -dijo mi madre, sudando a más no poder al pensar que de fijo hoy estaríamos durmiendo en la calle junto con el grupo de indigentes cerca del mercado.

-Quien debe disculparse soy yo, señora Kirsten -indicó, poniendo la taza sobre una de los estantes de la habitación -. Si uno de nuestros valiosos empleados piensa que somos tiranos, algo mal estaremos haciendo.

-¿Tiranos? -preguntó mi madre, poniéndose pálida al estar segura que ya nos iban a echar -. Señor, yo…

Mirando sorprendido al rubio dentro de esa cocina. El primer y único hijo de la casa Smith, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás; mirándome unos cuantos segundos con esa mirada seria que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Jean. Trae un poco más de té a la sala. Trae a tu amigo contigo.

-Sí, señor -repliqué, volteando hacia donde estaba mi madre -Iré cuando esté listo el agua.

-Lo suficientemente para cuatro tazas, por favor -Retirándose de la cocina.

Observando cómo mi madre retomaba su respiración, corrí a socorrerla.

-No te preocupes -tomando su mano -. No nos patearán el trasero, si debo disculparse con esos presumidos, lo haré.

-No hables de esa manera, Jean. La casa Smith es la mejor casa en la que he trabajado. No nos explotan, nunca me han tratado mal y hasta pagaron por todos los gastos del funeral de tu padre… Hasta nuestras deudas, y nunca pidieron el dinero a cambio. No hables mal de la casa que nos trata como humanos.

-Madre…

-Discúlpate, no hagas que piensen que te he educado mal; mocoso mal agradecido.

Por primera vez sentí vergüenza de mis acciones. No sólo hice quedar mal a mi madre, sino que hasta la avergoncé con ese rubio mal oliente quien aún no conocía mi personalidad y extraordinario humor que hacía derretir a las chicas que pasaban cerca de mi persona todas las mañanas en el mercado.

-Haré lo que me pides -insistí, poniéndome en pie -. Ve y descansa, yo me encargaré de servir todo y de aclarar todos los malos entendidos.

-Ve… -murmuró mi madre mientras estaba aún tirada sobre el suelo.

-Oye, Armin -dije en un tono de mando -. No hables, no muevas ni un músculo si no lo digo -, tomándolo del brazo -. Vamos, que debo servir un puto té y besar traseros para que no durmamos hoy durante esta apestosa noche de festival en las sucias calles de Sina.

-Hecho -replicó el rubio, sonriendo nuevamente de esa manera que tanto me incomodaba.

Dejando a mi madre tirada como un saco de papas desmayada en esa cocina, Armin y yo nos dispusimos a ir una de las hermosas salas bien decorada de la mansión Smith. Mientras yo cargaba la bandeja con té negro, cuatro tazas y cucharas para satisfacer las sedientes gargantas de los adinerados y sus invitados; Armin simplemente llevaba su presencia. Temía que si cargaba o tocaba algo con esas manos sucias, nadie iba a tocar eso; así que antes de ser regañado y echado, simplemente cumplí como cualquier empleado.

-Buenas noches -dije, tratando de comportarme como cualquier empleado ejemplar.

-Ah, Jean -indicó el padre del rubio heredero -. Qué bueno que te veo, estaba algo preocupado que el festival impidiese que regresases a salvo.

-Gracias por su preocupación, señor Smith -repliqué, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa más cercana -. No fue nada, aún no había empezado cuando salí del mercado.

-¿Algún retraso? -preguntó el anciano -. Con el nuevo método de entrega, según dicen; hay más retraso de lo común.

-Un poco… -tomando la cuchara para poner azúcar a las bebidas.

-No pongas azúcar en mi té -indicó una tercera voz -Té negro simplemente -insistió el hombre de cabellos negros con un corte muy parecido al mío.

-Ah, claro… -murmuré, sujetando la cuchara algo extrañado de que alguien odiase poner algo de dulce en su té.

-Pon dos cucharadas de azúcar únicamente en dos de las cuatro tazas, por favor; Jean -dijo el rubio algo sonriente -. Por cierto, dinos ahora acerca de tu amigo -poniéndose en pie. Acercándose hacia donde estaba un Armin quien no había abierto su boca desde que había entrado a la sala; miró desde la cabellera hasta los pies sucios de mi invitado como si estuviese en busca de algún tesoro -. Debes de ser pastor… -murmuró el rubio.

-No lo es -indicó el dueño de esa voz gruesa y cabellera negra y quien al parecer odiaba el azúcar -. Ese mocoso no es un pastor, ¿acaso eres tan ciego, Erwin? -le preguntó, tomando la taza. Mirando el objeto como si tuviese mercurio dentro de el; colocó nuevamente la taza sobre la bandeja -. ¿Tocaste algo de lo que éste mocoso sirve? -preguntó a Armin ese varón de estatura baja y de una vestimenta algo semejante a la usada por los practicantes de la religión creada en Marley.

-Buenas noches -respondió en un tono serio y algo frío mi invitado, estirando su mano para saludar a ese hombre de ojos azules grisáceos; quien por razones aún no explicadas; vestía una sotana negra y larga que más parecía una enagua usada por las mujeres de sociedad, junto con un alzacuello de color blanco típico de aquellos sacerdotes del país vecino de Marley.

-Muy buenas noches -replicó casi de manera sarcástica, no estirando su mano.

-Padre, iré por los pastelillos -interrumpí, tratando de cortar esa extraña tensión entre esos dos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy? -me preguntó, fulminándome.

-Ah… Pues… ¿No es así como se visten los padres de Marley? -pregunté confundido.

-¿No es un noche de festival donde la temática es disfrazarse? -preguntó, girando esos ojos claros en dirección de mi invitado -. Supongo que, durante esta noche, todos nos disfrazamos para disimular nuestra verdadera identidad -, tomando la bandeja -. Bota todo lo que hayas traído el día de hoy, mocoso.

-Levi -interrumpió el hijo del señor, tomando la bandeja -. No es necesario botarlo todo -girando sus ojos azules de un tono distinto al de ese hombre de temple serio -. No le hagas mucho caso, Jean. Sirve el té.

-No -insistió el hombre vestido de sotana -. Al menos que desees que sea el último, Erwin -tomando nuevamente la bandeja para dejarla caer junto con la finas tazas, cucharas y azúcar que tanto me costó traer del mercado.

Recuerdo haber mirado a Armin con la boca abierta. Nunca había visto a ninguna persona de clase alta comportarse de la manera en la que él lo hacía. Sentí rabia, enojo y ganas de tirarle algo sobre su cabeza hasta que explotara por el impacto; deseando el trabajo fuese hecho por una de las lámparas de la sala. "¿¡ _Acaso no sabe éste ricachón de vestimenta absurda lo difícil que es ir al puto mercado por azúcar!?"_ me pregunté, cerrando mi puño con todas mis fuerzas.

-No lo sabe -dijo esa voz que me habló en aquel pasadizo -. Es un niño mimado de una casa de Marley quien se cree sacerdote.

Sentí escalofrío al escuchar esa voz.

-Bota todo lo que trajiste de ese mercado -dijo en un tono de mando -. Así como deberías de botar la ropa que hoy vistes, mocoso.

"¿Ropa?" pregunté para mí, pensando en las pocas mudadas que tenía y lo caro que es conseguir algo de ropa en estos días.

-Señor…

-¡Haz lo que digo! -gritó, caminando en dirección de uno de los caballeros quien no había hablado y vestía de la misma manera que él, con la diferencia que aún llevaba puesto un sombrero negro de cuero de vaca – Y saca a éste rubio cabeza de coco de la mansión ahora mismo, mocoso. Hoy es noche de festival y la noche es oscura.

-Señor Smith -dirigiéndome hacia el hijo del dueño de la mansión en busca de algo de ayuda -. Verá…

-Hazle caso -dijo la voz algo divertida -. Haz lo que ese enano quiere y luego nos divertiremos con él.

-No -le respondí a esa voz, haciendo que los demás me mirasen con cara extraña al haber supuestamente desobedecido sus mandatos.

-¿Con que no lo deseas? -preguntó ese hombre de baja estatura -. Mocoso de mierda…

-El juego empieza esta noche, Jean -insistía la voz, haciendo que mi cuello comenzara a picar -. Sólo hazles creer que lo que piden será hecho, aunque no sea así -continuaba diciendo la voz, generando más picazón.

-Cierra la boca que no haré eso, no haré que me echen a la calle como un perro -le repliqué, inclinándome para recoger el desorden.

-¿Con quién hablas? -preguntó el varón de ojos azul grisáceo.

Por unos segundos mis manos se paralizaron. "¿Con quién hablo?" cuestioné, analizando hasta ahora el hecho que una voz me estaba fastidiándome mientras trataba de pedir disculpas y permiso para que Armin durmiese junto con mi madre, Marco y los demás empleados en la casa anexa.

-Oye, mocoso -acercándose a Armin -. Sal –, indicó ese hombre de cabellos negros con una cara de pocos amigos y en tono de mando.

-Hecho -respondió algo sonriente mi supuesto invitado; girando sus ojos grandes y del mismo tono de azul del señor Smith en dirección al dueño de la casa -. Lamento las molestias. El señor Levi tiene razón.

-No digas mi nombre, mocoso -interrumpió.

-Armin, ¿verdad? -preguntó el hijo del dueño; poniéndose nuevamente en pie -. Lamento mucho el desorden de esta conversación, mas debes de comprender que no deseo hacerles un desaire a mis invitados especiales.

-La casa Ackerman, es una de las familias más antiguas de Marley y tan respetada en Paraíso que muchos indican que son los reyes ocultos del reino -dijo en un tono como el pronunciado por los eruditos de Paraíso.

-Hablas como si fueses un anciano -le recalcó el señor Erwin, acercándosele.

-Erwin -gruñó el señor Levi -. No toques al mocoso.

-No lo haré si dices que no lo haga, Levi -respondió, girando su mirada hacia mi persona -. Pídele que se marche y que con gusto, después del festival lo estaremos recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

-Sí… -murmuré, levantándome con la bandeja y pedazos de tazas dentro de ella -. Me disculpo.

Caminé sin decir una palabra en dirección a la cocina nuevamente, escuchando de fondo los fuegos artificiales y lo que parecía el sonido de flautas mezclado con unas cuantas risas escandalosas pasar muy cerca de la calle que quedaba frente al cuarto donde se preparaba el té y los pastelillos para ser servidos a la sala de estar más cercana.

-Madre, no creo que vayan a tomar más té -dije algo molesto con un tono que sonaba apagado.

-¿Pasó algo malo, cariño?

-No dejaron que Armin se quedara. Ese enano idiota que vino de invitado pensó que no era buena opción. ¿Puedes creer que pidió que botáramos todo lo que traje hoy y hasta mi ropa?

-No podemos, es pérdida de muchas monedas. ¿Va a comprarnos ropa nueva? -preguntó molesta, tomando la bandeja -. ¿¡Dejaste caer todo, Jean!? -preguntó molesta, jalando una de mis orejas.

-Te sorprenderás cuando te diga que ese hombre vestía una sotana con un alzacuello de color blanco fue quien botó todo.

-¿¡Quebró el juego más caro de la casa como si nada y los señores no dijeron nada!? -soltándome.

-Creo que es alguien interesante -dijo Armin, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Mierda, hasta había olvidado que estabas aquí -dije algo apenado.

-No es sacerdote, no es pastor y ni creo que sea un rabino; mas debo premiar su fe -. Replicó el rubio.

-¿Lo conoces? -pregunté confundido, rascando mi cabeza por tantas cosas extrañas que estaban pasando.

-Es la primera vez que veo su rostro -susurró -. Pero me encantaría conocerlo. ¿No crees que quienes aman a Dios son los mejores? Sus almas tocan el cielo. Son personas valiosas.

-No me interesa quién sea. Pero gracias a él, dormirás afuera.

Dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección al horno donde mi madre había hecho unos cuantos pasteles, abrí la puerta del aparato para sacar unos cuantos.

-Toma unos -sintiendo cómo mis dedos se quemaban al tocar la base de esos deliciosos pasteles -, y cómelos antes de que se enfríen -. Tomando unos cuantos trapos para envolver los pastelillos con ellos.

-Gracias. Podré darle unos cuantos a los chicos que duermen cerca de las alcantarillas. ¿Los recuerdas? -preguntó, estirando las manos para recibir la comida -. Sueles pasar cerca de ellos cada vez que vas en busca de harina y algo de pan.

-¿Conoces tan bien la ciudad, Armin? -dándole los pasteles -. Deberías de trabajar para el municipio. Creo que buscan personas para crear mapas o algo así.

-Los papeles no son de mi interés, Jean. Las personas son más interesantes -indicó. Tomando los pasteles, mirándolos de manera curiosa.

Armin no dijo nada más después de sus extrañas palabras.

-Es hora de marcharte, mi madre debe de servir la cena.

-Buenas noches, Jean -tomando los pasteles con una mano para meter la otra dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón -. Gracias por abrirme las puertas -, sacando una especie de cordón con lo que parecía una piedra de color rojiza - durante esta noche de festival.

-Dale las gracias al idiota de Levi por dejarte sin techo hoy -repliqué enojado -. Debería de escupir la cena de él y la de ese idiota de sombrero negro que lo acompaña.

-¡Jean! -gritó mi madre, jalando una de mis orejas nuevamente-. No hables mal de los invitados de los señores Smith. ¿Cómo puedes odiar tanto?

-Eres divertido, Jean -dijo algo sonriente el rubio ese con olor a mendigo -. Realmente lo eres… -dándome el collar en una de mis manos.

-Con que un regalo… -murmuré, viéndolo salir de la cocina.

No sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho que había sucedido una especie de desacuerdo con los dueños y sus aparentemente invitados adinerados.

-Los Ackerman… -murmuré, colocando el collar dentro de mi bolsillo.

-Báñate, y cuando estés listo ayúdame a servir la cena. Recuerda que debemos de dormirnos temprano durante la noche del festival -. Mencionó mi madre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué hacemos eso durante todos los festivales, madre -dije algo molesto por el hecho que por primera vez; sentía el deseo de poder ver eso que tanto nos ocultaban -. ¿Acaso nos pasará algo extraño si permanecemos despiertos?

-Jean -gruñó mi madre -. Son órdenes de los señores Smith. Ahora deja de pensar y báñate que debo de hacer la cena.

-¿Harás la cena con lo que traje del mercado? El enano ese dijo que debíamos de botar todo lo que toqué -mirando las cajas aún puestas en una orilla de la cocina; sintiendo un incremento en mi enojo cada vez que recordaba que gracias a esas estúpidas cajas casi muero y ahora como si nada; ese sujeto extraño deseaba que las botase como si fuese tan sencillo ir al mercado y comprar algo en estos días.

-No deberías de hacerle caso a Levi. Fastidia demasiado -dijo esa voz que me había estado hablando desde aquel encuentro en el callejón -. Ve y báñate. Deja que Levi pruebe algo del festival durante esta noche.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al escuchar las palabras de esa voz masculina.

-Como sea… -susurré -. Madre, cocina algo delicioso que no pude almorzar gracias a las filas del mercado -. Le dije en voz alta, corriendo en dirección al baño.

-Claro, cariño -respondió sonriente, comenzando a sacar las cosas de las cajas.

Y eso hice. Bañándome con una rapidez impresionante antes de que mi madre me sacase de la ducha y me viera nuevamente desnudo; salí a secarme y vestirme.

-Sólo debo servir y comer algo -dije para mí mismo en voz alta, sintiendo cómo mi estómago se retorcía de hambre -Maldito desconsiderado, pidiendo que bote lo que tanto me costó.

-Deberíamos odiarlo más -sugirió la voz, interrumpiendo la conversación entre mi mente y mi boca.

La propuesta era curiosa, debo confesar.

De los pocos años que tenía de trabajar con los Smith, nunca los había visto desperdiciar comida y mucho menos sugerir que si una fruta o algún vegetal se veía extraño; tendríamos que eliminarlo sin derecho que ni siquiera nosotros pudiésemos comerlas. Mucho menos, habíamos experimentado algún tipo de odio hacia aquellas personas pobres y sucias de la calle. Todo lo contrario, los señores eran fervientes ayudantes de los orfanatos de las murallas y de todo aquel que necesitase ayuda económica y no pudiese pagar sus estudios.

-Ese bastardo -dije al terminar de vestirme -Espero que su cabeza se quiebre en tres por chocar contra algo duro ¿Cómo pueden los Smith traerlos?

-Humanos -dijo nuevamente la voz en un tono divertido.

Para mi sorpresa, comenzar a escuchar la voz con cada pensamiento comenzaba a ser normal, bajando mi dosis de fastidio conforme me acostumbraba. Era como tener una segunda voz a la de mis pensamientos, que para colmo; no sólo completaba mis criterios, mencionando aquellos deseos y sentimientos que nunca me atrevía a decir en voz alta al ser sentimientos demasiado sucios o peligrosos. Como el hecho que nunca confesaría que espiaba todas las mañanas a una de las sirvientas de nombre Petra y mientras lo hacía, una que otra ocasión mis partes se sentían algo inquietas por ello.

-Bueno, hora de comenzar a servir esa comida -colocándome el saco -. Y a comer antes de pasarme la noche acostado en espera que el maldito sueño me encuentre. No lo comprendo…

-¿Dormir en día de festival? -preguntó la voz.

-Sí, y ya -. Le respondí, sintiéndome cada vez más cómodo con el hecho de que alguien a quien no conocía me hablaba y yo simplemente le contestaba como si estuviese manteniendo una conversación con un humano común y corriente.

-Interesante… -Indicó esa voz - ¿No te gustaría ver qué sucede realmente durante el festival?

-Naturalmente, mas no me dejan; mi madre me vigila como una soldado. A veces es fastidiosa… Desearía que dejase de hacerlo. Ya no estoy en edad para ser vigilado.

-Puedo hacer que hoy se duerma temprano -dijo divertido la voz, haciendo que nuevamente la picazón apareciese.

-No, sólo debo darle un poco de té y cae dormida como un bebé -. Colocando alrededor de mi cuello el collar que Armin me regaló.

-Es noche de festival, de esa manera no es divertido -Insistía.

-¿Quieres hacer un remolino como la última vez?

-¿Deseas que lo haga? -preguntó -. Me debes algo por salvarte la vida.

-¿¡Deber!? -pregunté en un tono burlón -No te debo nada, voz que ni siquiera sé de dónde proviene y que por alguna extraña razón aparece -. Expuse molesto, saliendo de mi habitación furioso al sentir que me estaban amenazando con algo que ni pedí y mucho menos accedí.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina, mi cuello comenzó a doler. Había sentido picazón, y hasta escalofríos desde el asunto de la ventisca del callejón; mas no había tenido alguna especie de dolor hasta ahora. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de una lesión debido al hecho de haber cargado cajas, mas no era la primera vez, de hecho tenía años desde que lo hacía y las lesiones no eran algo que sucediera por cargar cajas con frutas, verduras y mucho menos por bolsas de azúcar.

-¡Jean! -gritó mi madre, probando algo de la cuchara para saber si estaba bien preparado -¿Te perdiste? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bañándome. Tenía mucha tierra -tomando una bandeja con platos llenos de lo que parecía ser sopa -. Ya llegué, eso es lo importante; ¿no es así?

-Calla y sirve que los señores están algo inquietos.

Caminé por el pasillo que me llevaría al comedor principal de la mansión. El comedor era una de mis habitaciones favoritas, si me lo preguntas. Estaba lleno de candeleros lujosos, lámparas elegantes y de una mesa para unas quince personas con unas sillas tan suaves como si tu trasero estuviese tocando el mismo cielo. Con unos ventanales inmensos donde la luz solar entraba a todo su esplendor cada mañana, haciéndolo parecer más brillante que las luces artificiales que se utilizaban por la noche. Así mismo, los gigantescos abanicos acompañaban ese hermoso lugar junto con unas cuantas plantas para terminar de decorar lo que siempre me pareció el mejor lugar del mundo para leer cuando los señores estaban fuera de la casa, trabajando o haciendo algún negocio que les ampliaría su cuenta bancaria.

-Buenas noches -dije en un tono calmado, sirviendo el primer plato al padre del señor Erwin -. La noche de hoy mi madre hizo sopa, espero sea de su agrado.

-Gracias joven Jean -dijo el viejo, tomando la cuchara para sopas -. La señora Kirstein siempre prepara las mejores comidas; joven Levi -metiendo un poco de la cuchara dentro de la cena.

-Señor, botamos las cosas como lo pidió -mentí -. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Hoy es noche de festival -insistió, poniéndose en pie -. Si yo fuese usted, señor Smith; no comería eso -fulminándome con la mirada.

Sentí rabia por su forma de mirarme.

-¡Dije que lo botamos todo! -grité sin darme cuenta, tirando la bandeja al suelo por mi rabia.

-Jean… -susurró el hijo del dueño -. Basta, recoge todo y vuelve a servir; por favor.

-No lo hagas -dijo la voz, incrementando la rabia que sentía.

-¡No! -le grité, cerrando mis puños con fuerza.

Escuchando cómo las ventanas de la habitación comenzaban a retumbar, mi rabia se incrementaba conforme pensaba en lo fastidiosa que era la voz de ese hombre de cabellos oscuros. Mi rabia comenzaba a incrementarse al recordar lo mucho que me había costado poder encontrar las verduras, las fruta y principalmente algo de azúcar en ese apestoso mercado. Teniendo que saltarme la hora del almuerzo para que alguien más no comprase los kilos de azúcar que me encargaron y que si no llevaba, posiblemente haría que nos echasen a la calle como perros; con festival o sin el.

-Malditos sacerdote -gruñí, mirándolo con desprecio.

-No lo somos -habló finalmente el hombre del sombrero -. Comienzo a fastidiarme que el mocoso que trajo a esa peste nos llame con ese apodo.

Mi cuello comenzaba a arder.

-Me debes -mencionó la voz.

-¡Ya te dije que no! -le grité, rascándome el cuello; caminando unos cuantos pasos en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraban los invitados -. No te debo nada, yo no te pedí nada.

-Te he salvado la vida -replicó -. ¿Acaso olvidas lo que sucedió en el callejón? -preguntó -Te perdonaré si me das algo a cambio durante esta bella noche de festival. La noche es oscura y los demonios están sueltos.

Sus palabras sonaban tenebrosas.

-Sólo acepta y cumpliré tus deseos.

-Sí, claro… -dije, mofándome de sus palabras -. Puedo solo. ¿Qué harás? -pregunté, riendo un poco al no creer que una ventisca podría ayudarme ahora que seguro tendría que dormir junto con mi madre en la zona de desplazados de la capital -. ¿Acaso matarás al del sombrero? -pregunté, rascándome el cuello al saber que nada de eso pasaría.

-No aceptes -mencionó el hombre de baja estatura; como si supiese acerca de la conversación entre esa voz y yo.

-¿Disculpa? -le pregunté, mirándolo con desprecio -. ¿Ahora quieres mandarme? No bastó con que echaras a la calle a Armin, idiota.

-¿Quieres que lo mate? -preguntó la voz divertido.

-No estaría mal -le respondí sin pensar en qué pasaría -. Eso me encantaría.

-Hecho -indicó divertido.

Las ventanas comenzaron a retumbar. Así como las luces se encendían y apagaban a una velocidad en la cual algunas bombillas no pudieron soportar y comenzaron a explotar. Una ventisca llena de arena y plumas invadió la habitación de la misma manera que lo hizo en ese callejón horas atrás, haciendo que la habitación; a diferencia de la primera ocasión, oliese a azufre.

-Tomaste la decisión equivocada -indicó el enano de cabellos oscuros, sacando una especie de rosario -. Padre… -susurró, cerrando los ojos -. Perdóname por los pecados que he cometido, te entrego mi alma y mi corazón. Ten piedad de mi alma y olvida los pecados que he cometido. Así mismo, perdona el alma de este joven idiota de nombre Jean. Ten encuenta su corazón y olvida sus pecados.

Nuevamente sentí rabia al escucharlo hablar y mencionar a ese Dios que adoraba. Una picazón extraña comencé a sentir en el lado izquierdo de mi espalda, como si unas uñas comenzaran a arañar mi carne; al mismo tiempo que la risa de esa voz invadió la habitación.

-Tu deidad no te salvará de ésta -indicó una voz proveniente de una de las puertas de la habitación.

-Armin… -murmuró el señor Erwin al verlo entrar a la sala.

El chico que había sido traído a la casa apenas un par de horas atrás de la nada había aparecido. Sus ropas eran distintas y muy lujosas, con su cabellera larga y amarrada con una especie de cordón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté, rascando mi cuello al sentir esa picazón extraña.

-Tú me llamaste y me dijiste que acabara con Levi. ¿No es así? Es lo que hago -. Respondió, caminando en dirección del enano -. He aparecido.

Cada pisada dada por Armin se traducía en una punzada sobre los costados de mi espalda. Como si alguien clavase un tenedor a los lados de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el rubio caminaba en dirección a Levi.

-Yo no te llamé -indiqué confundido.

-Accediste… -murmuró el hombre de sombrero -. Tan ingenuo… -murmuró, poniéndose en pie para proteger al señor Erwin.

-Aléjate, demonio -respondió el enano con sotana al mirarlo fijamente.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ese chiquillo con rostro angelical.

-Es noche de festival, y la noche es sumamente oscura. ¿Sabes lo que eso se significa?

-Mi cuerpo es tuyo, mi alma es tuya -respondió Levi, sacando una botella con lo que parecía ser agua bendita del bolsillo de su pantalón dentro de esa sotana -. Padre, en tu nombre…

Una risa macabra pudo escucharse por toda la habitación.

-Armin, ¿escuchaste eso? -pregunté confundido.

-¿Acaso eres tan idiota para no notar de quién proviene la risa? -preguntó Levi, arrodillándose -. Eso que trajiste está causándolo.

-Armin… -murmuré nervioso -. Los seres raros no existen.

-¡Abre los ojos! -gritó Levi, interrumpiendo mis palabras -. Erwin, señor Smith salgan de la habitación, Kenny los va a proteger.

No comprendía nada de las palabras de ese enano que apenas hoy había conocido. Su vestimenta era igual a la de un sacerdote, mas afirmaba que no lo era. Hablaba de forma grosera, mas indicaban que era un noble tan poderoso como los nobles de nuestro reino; entonces me preguntaba quién rayos eran. "¿¡Quiénes son los Ackerman!?" maquiné, observando cómo ese a quien Levi llamó con el nombre Kenny se llevaba a los amos de la casa para las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-Son una familia fastidiosa -respondió Armin como si leyese mis pensamientos -. Por cierto, Jean. Me debes una, ¿lo recuerdas? -caminando en dirección a Levi.

-No te debo nada -dije, extrañado de sus palabras -. Te di un pastel. Sé que no pude darte dormida y acogida, mas hice lo que pude.

Armin se detuvo.

-Evité que Niles te volara los sesos -indicó, mirándome.

-No, no lo hiciste -le respondí.

-Ahora quiero mi recompensa -me indicó, retomando su caminar. Haciendo que las punzadas volviesen.

-¿Qué deseas?

-No hables con él, idiota -dijo Levi al dirigirse hacia mi persona -. Debes ignorarlo -sacando una especie de cruz diferente a la primera.

-Comienzas a fastidiarme, Ackerman -indicó -. Lo que deseo es simple, Jean. Quiero sangre, y vas a dármela o mataré al enano que cree que es servidor de Dios.

-¿Sangre? -pregunté nervioso, sintiendo cómo el dolor de las punzadas de incrementaba.

-Sí, sangre. Lo que corre por tus venas y las de ese de allá -respondió en un tono sarcástico.

No comprendía las palabras de Armin.

-Dime que no hiciste un pacto de sangre -indicó Levi, mirándome algo dudoso.

-No… Hasta donde lo sé, no he aceptado nada.

-Te lo resumiré -interrumpió Armin -. Me pediste que te salvara de Niles y lo hice, ahora deseo mi paga. Y ya pensé en cual puede ser.

-Idiota… -murmuró el pelinegro, bebiendo un poco del contenido de la botella que tenía en mano -. ¿Aceptaste un trato con una voz desconocida? ¿Acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza?

-No sólo lo hizo, Levi -respondió Armin algo divertido -. Sino que ahora me debe -. Sentándose en la silla perteneciente al señor Smith -. Es noche de festival, y no estaría nada mal jugar un poco la noche de hoy.

-Armin, deja de fingir… -insistí, acercándome un poco hacia él -. Tú mismo hablaste de ser buenos y de cosas buenas…

-Sangre -mencionó el rubio -. Hoy me darás sangre -tomando la cuchara de la mesa, bebiendo un poco de sopa -. Deliciosa… El señor Smith no mentía acerca de tu madre.

"Es cierto, mi madre" pensé, recordando que a esta hora mi madre estaba dentro de la cocina.

-¿No te percataste del silencio, Jean? -preguntó el rubio, bebiendo una segunda cucharada con sopa -. Los demás de la mansión a excepción de los Smith y los Ackerman, están muertos.

-Mataste a mi madre…

-No la he matado… Aún.

Estaba confundido por las palabras de Armin. ¿Quién era para poder hacer todo eso? ¿Acaso era un humano especialista en magia? ¿O era muy hábil matando humanos a la velocidad de la luz?

-Deja de pensar y actúa, mocoso -insistió Levi, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Dejaste de rezar? -preguntó Armin algo curioso, dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa para ponerse también en pie -. ¿Quieres que nos tomemos de las manos?

-No quiero que un sucio demonio quien tomó la forma de ese mocoso con cara de ángel me toque. Debo rechazar la propuesta.

-Ah, lo olvidaba. La prostituta de tu madre manda saludos desde el infierno -dijo sonriente, caminando en dirección de Levi -. Dicen mis amigos del más allá que deba unas excelentes mamadas. Típico de los Ackerman…

-Si vas a ofenderme con mi madre -indicó el varón de cabellos negros, sonriendo y acercándoseme -, será mejor que mejores el juego; demonio.

-Armin… -murmuré, sintiéndome débil.

Una combinación entre confusión y ganas de vomitar se sintieron en mi interior. No entendía la razón por la cual ese chico amable quien mencionaba la palabra de un Dios extranjero; ahora estaba en casa de mis amos y hablaba de venganza. Por unos segundos pensé que quizá todo era el efecto del chocolate, así como la combinación de cansancio; y un poco de hambre.

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer -indicó el rubio -. Primero vas a matar al fastidioso de Levi, y luego iremos a jugar al festival; ¿te parece?

-¿Deseas que maté por ti? -pregunté, sorprendido por la propuesta.

-Yo lo hice por ti. Me lo debes.

-No escuches lo que dice, mocoso. Dime quién eres -. Dirigiéndose hacia Armin.

-No seré tan estúpido para darte mi nombre, Levi. Sé que no eres sacerdote, mas eres el mejor exorcista de Marley. Tan hábil que la corona te pidió venir para que les hicieras unos cuantos favores.

-¿Exorcista? -pregunté, caminando unos cuantos pasos en dirección de Levi -¿Eres un experto en expulsar seres raros?

-Demonios, para ser más exacto. Y gracias a tu ingeniosa idea de recoger algo en el día del festival, tenemos uno que acaba de cenar en esta mansión. ¿Acaso nadie te advirtió no hacerlo durante este día?

-No, nadie dijo que no debemos ayudar en día del festival… -murmuré, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de comezón.

-Basta de charlar -interrumpió Armin -. Además, sabes bien que no soy un demonio.

-Un humano poseído no es diferente a ellos -mencionó el varón, tomando mi mano -. Jean, lo que vez y a quién escuchas no es la misma persona. Pero no debes de confundirte, el mocoso rubio ya no existe -. Llegando hasta mi persona.

-Esperen, estoy confundido -le dije.

-¡No hay tiempo! -gritó Levi, apretando mi mano -. Las explicaciones después, ahora sólo debes de concentrarte en ayudarme.

-¿Quieres exorcizarme? Eso estaría interesante, Levi. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre o deseas que te llame como mamita lo hacía?

-Repite conmigo, Jean -indicó, mirándome con una seriedad que daba miedo -. Señor, perdóname porque he pecado…

-Soy tuyo, mi alma es tuya y mi cuerpo es tuyo -interrumpió en un tono sarcástico el rubio -. Padre, perdóname porque soy pecador y te pido por aquellos que no creen. ¿No era así? Ah, espera, falta la parte más divertida…

-No lo escuches, Jean -dijo Levi, colocando las manos sobre mi rostro para que sólo pudiese verlo a él -. Jugará, mas no lo escuches.

-Espera… ¡Espera! -grité, no comprendiendo nada de lo que pasaba -. ¿¡Por qué es que esto está pasando!?

Las ventanas volvieron a retumbar.

-Basta -indicó la voz en un tono tenebroso y potente-. Quiero mi paga.

-Armin, deja de hablar de esa manera. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo cosas acerca de la bondad? -le pregunté.

-No le hables -indicó Levi, tomando mi mano -. Ese rubio no es Armin en sí, y la voz es un demonio -. Mirando directamente al chico que conocí el día de hoy -. Dime tu nombre -mostrándole la cruz, para tirarle un poco de agua bendita -, dime cómo es que te llamas.

-Espero hayas rezado hoy, Levi. Será divertido asesinarte -dijo sonriente -. Haz regresado a muchos a casa. Y muchos añoran que te pudras en el infierno.

-¡Tu nombre! -gritó, girando su rostro hacia el mío -. Jean, sal de la habitación y dile a Kenny que te proteja.

Por alguna razón, no quise moverme.

-Jean es mío, Levi querido -respondió en un tono algo sarcástico el rubio. Caminando en mi dirección, incrementando el dolor corporal como si hubiese cargado miles de cajas -. Despídete… -murmuró, alzando su brazo derecho -. Sé que lo deseas, Jean -me dijo, mirándome -. ¿No fue eso lo que deseaste cuando dijiste que era alguien fastidioso para ti y que deseabas que su cráneo chocase contra algo duro?

-Yo… -susurré, recordando lo mucho que también deseé golpearle la cabeza con el bate que se encontraba en la habitación y con el que practicaba mis lanzamientos en mis momentos de descanso.

-Sé que hablabas en serio -. Indicó, abriendo la palma de su mano derecha.

-Puedes acabar con mi cuerpo, demonio; mas no lo harás con mi espíritu -replicó, Levi; bebiendo lo que quedaba dentro de la botella.

Como si una ráfaga de aire hubiese entrado a la habitación, el cuerpo del exorcista se levantó desde el suelo hasta chocar con una fuerza inexplicable contra el cielorraso; haciendo que en el primer golpe contra el techo algo de sangre saliese de su nariz.

-Jean… -murmuró Levi, mirándome a como pudo -. Ve…

Como si algo jalase el cuerpo de Levi nuevamente, la misma acción se repitió no sólo una; sino unas diez veces hasta que su cráneo pudo romperse lo suficiente para matarlo por completo.

-Te dije que sería divertido -indicó Armin con esa voz que tanto reconocía -. ¿No fue interesante? -preguntó.

Algo extraño se sintió dentro de mí. A diferencia de mis creencias, ver cómo el cuerpo de ese exorcista subía y bajaba; golpeándose cada vez que tocaba la base del suelo y el cielorraso; me hizo sentir algo de felicidad.

-Armin… -murmuré, limpiando la sangre que salpicó sobre mi rostro -. He hecho que se derrame sangre por mis deseos más profundos…

-Sabía que lo deseabas muerto. Pero no te sientas culpable, Jean -indicó nuevamente con ese tono de voz del callejón -; Levi se lo buscó. Debo agradecerte, tenía tiempo en que nadie me daba tanta energía durante el festival. Sí, tú has derramado sangre inocente; pero ¿para qué sirve la sangre si no es para derramarse? -preguntó divertido con esa voz tenebrosa.

-¿Ya pagué mi deuda? -pregunté, pensando en cómo acabar con ese contracto mencionado.

-¿Deseas que desaparezca? -preguntó confundido, retomando el tono de voz del Armin que conocí en esa calle.

-No odio a mis amos -respondí, pensando en la vida de los señores Smith -. No creo que sea necesario matarlos.

-¿Quieres vivir en la calle? -preguntó, acercándose al cuerpo despotricado de Levi.

Tocando el cuello del exorcista, aquel a quien yo llamaba Armin tomó una especie de collar.

-¿Buscas algo? -le pregunté.

-Me gusta coleccionar cosas de gente interesante -dijo, tomando el collar para colocarlo sobre el suyo -. Es bello, ¿no lo crees? -mostrándome el objeto.

-Supongo… -susurré, confundido por el accionar de ese chico.

-Era de su madre. Una reliquia de los Ackerman.

-¿La conociste? -pregunté, alejándome del cuerpo al sentir algo de asco por ver los sesos y partes que ni identificaba.

-No en vida – dijo con un rostro sonriente -. Pero era una prostituta muy famosa de Marley. ¡Las mejores mamadas de Libero!

-Ah… -confundido de tanta información en un solo día.

Caminando como si fuese su mansión, Armin se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba Kenny y los Smith.

-Te he pagado -dije algo nervioso al no desear matar a mis jefes.

-¿Quién dijo que eres el jefe en éste juego? -preguntó algo molesto -Es noche de festival, y ya se ha derramado sangre en tu nombre.

-Tu mataste al exorcista…

-¿Lo crees? -preguntó en ese tono tenebroso, haciendo que mis piernas se debilitaran por ello -Yo solo hice lo que deseaste, eso fue todo. El asesino eres tú y no yo; querido Jean.

Las palabras de ese chico eran duras, mas ciertas. Algo en mí deseo ver muerto al exorcista, mas nunca pensé que sería una realidad. "¿Realmente fui yo quien mató a Levi?" me pregunté, mirando la puerta que dirigía hacia la escalera que llevaba hacia los cuartos de los dueños de la mansión.

-Si no hay testigos de lo sucedido hoy, nadie podrá echarlos a la calle -. Mencionó Armin,

-¿Puedes hacer que las memorias de las personas cambien? -le pregunté algo emocionado de saber que podría hacer que las cosas no me afectaran tanto.

-Puedo hacer que Levi vuelva a respirar si así lo deseas, Jean -indicó, observando algo sonriente el cuerpo del exorcista -. Aunque no lo deseo… -caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

-No, yo tampoco… -murmuré -. Creo que si ese hombre vive, mi vida sería algo complicada.

Observando cómo Armin subía por las escaleras, decidí seguirlo.

-¿Deseas hacer un nuevo trato? -preguntó divertido, caminando por esas escaleras de madera.

-Bueno, dicen que he derramado sangre inocente. ¿Para qué sirve la sangre si no es para derramarse? -le pregunté algo divertido, sorprendido por mi nuevo amor por la sangre; pensando en la muerte de Levi y en lo mucho que me costaba admitir lo divertido que fue eliminar a alguien tan fastidioso como él durante esta noche de festival.

-Es noche de festival y hay que divertirse… -dijo divertido ese rubio con el tono de voz que aún me causaba algo de escalofríos; brincando de dos en dos los escalones.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Gracias por leer.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia. Espero les guste :D


End file.
